μ's Day Off
by Kuroix
Summary: It is one of μ's precious off days, and what will they do? A visit to the amusement park is a must! No particular plot-line in progress, just please enjoy the craziness and heartiness of our beloved nine girls having fun. BiBi, Printemps and Lily White centered.


**μ's Day Off**

"It's the theme park, everyone! Theme park dayo!"

"Yes, yes, we can see it already, Honoka."

Sonoda Umi, also known as the most composed and unruffled one of μ's, sighed as she grabbed a firm hold of her overly energized friend's arm. She had to prevent Honoka here (who seemed to have too much energy for her own good) from entering the theme park without any hold of entrance tickets in her assets. The blue haired girl didn't want all of them thrown out by the security guards before they would even go in.

Though for Honoka, being the pretty much irrelevant person she is, certainly did not paid any attention to those little details. "Why did you stop me, Umi-chan? We are missing out all the fun just by standing here! The roller-coaster, water slides and haunted houses in _there_ are waiting for us, you know!" Honoka exclaimed hurriedly. She pointed an unoccupied finger towards the entrance, which was now currently bustling with people.

Umi resisted her urge to sigh again. As much as she believed that Honoka was adventurous and bold, Umi would still occasionally wish that her childhood friend here would stop moving forward and actually think for once. "We need tickets to go in, Honoka." The blue haired girl never knew she had this much patience and endurance until she met Honoka.

Honoka's lips then formed a hanging 'o' after hearing Umi's unmoved statement. "Ahh! You are right, Umi-chan! How could I have forgotten? Heheh…"

"Honoka-chan…" Kotori let out a wry smile besides the ginger-haired girl, who rubbed her head in slight awkwardness.

Watching from the sides was the trio of first years, including a certain petite-framed girl. Nico and Maki were both wearing passive looks on their faces, which coincidentally matched up to each other's expressions pretty well. While on the other hand, Hanayo was trying her hardest to stop a Rin who currently looked entranced by the various stalls of carnival food inside.

"Nyaaa…Those cotton candies look so delicious nya…"

"R-Rin-chan, at least wait for Nozomi-chan and Eli-chan to return with our tickets!"

Rather than observing how Hanayo was going to retain back a cat who often thought about her stomach, Nico looked down and began to spread out the piece of park map she held in her lithe hands. She scanned the whole page thoroughly and noted that the whole park was 115-acre big, with a variety of exciting rides, slides and game stalls that could take up their whole day inside. A frown crept onto Nico's screwed up face. If Honoka and the others really intended to stay until nighttime, then how would she take care of-

"It's fine, isn't it."

"H-Huh?"

Arms crossed, Maki cracked opened an amethyst colored eye to glance at Nico. "Your mother did tell you to go and enjoy yourself today, didn't she? …Plus, I won't be able to enjoy our outing very much if you keep that kind of face up." Her voice trailing off at the end. Maki quickly turned her face aside the moment she concluded her words.

"Maki-chan…" Nico specifically noted that the tip of both Maki's ears had reddened in this present moment. "Why are you blushing?"

"…!" The first year subconsciously cringed upon hearing her senior's innocent questioning. More blood seemed to have been poured into Maki's flustered face as she snapped her head around to glare at the now grinning Nico. "N-No, I am not! Don't be stupid, Nico-chan!"

"Eheh~" It wasn't her imagination; Nico's grin had widened upon seeing Maki's flushed face.

"Don't give me that kind of face! S-Stop being an idiot, mou!"

Things were heating up on the two girls' side when a cheery voice broke through them. Everyone paused at once. Umi stopped lecturing Honoka and turned around, to which the ginger-haired girl sighed in relief with. Meanwhile,Rin stayed struggling in Hanayo's desperate grip, also beginning to focus her attention to where the voice sounded from. Nico and Maki then followed suit, catching sight of two heads of dark purple and blond in the midst of countless passing people.

"Guys, me and Eli-chi brought the entrance tickets!"

Nozomi was walking towards them with a big, satisfied grin on her face. She showed them the six tickets that wavered slightly in her hand and stopped in front of Honoka, whose eyes were already sparkling with eagerness.

Eli arrived a few seconds later, the remaining three tickets in her grasp. A few glittering droplets of sweat rolled down her cheeks as the blond wiped them away. "_Harasho_…Sorry for the wait, the ticket booths were really crowded." she gestured tiredly to the mob of lining people nearby with a point of her thumb.

"Good work." Nico took one of the three tickets in Eli's hand and grinned. Maki remained silent after receiving her very own.

Eli looked through each and every one of the members, confirming that everyone had the tickets before speaking up. "_Saa_, now that we have our tickets, let's-"

"_Gooooo_ in!" Honoka suddenly jumped up and punched the air with a feisty fist. A few members widened their eyes in sheer surprise at their leader's sudden declaration, but still smiled nevertheless. "Come on, let's go in already! The fun awaits, everyone!"

"Honoka-chan's right!" Rin sprung up too, her level of enthusiastic steadily matching up to Honoka's. "The snacks are waiting for us nya!"

Without any further undo, the orange-haired girl then dashed off with Honoka towards the big park entrance, leaving the remaining girls in dust of clouds.

Umi coughed as she tried to wave the air of dusts away. "H-Honoka! Rin! Stop right there!We-"

"Umi-chan." Kotori took a soft step forwards and took a hold of the girl's hands into her own. She smiled supportively upon seeing her childhood friend's startled façade. "It's okay, Umi-chan." Kotori whispered gently, she tightened her grip on the other girl's slightly sweaty palms and probed Umi's face with her shinning golden eyes. "Honoka-chan is going to be okay. After all, we are there for her."

Umi's furrowed eyebrows began to unknot themselves. "Kotori…"

The only response she received was a bright, radiant smile that the docile second-year had flashed her afterwards.

Umi felt her cheeks burning up while her heart started to beat and race faster than normally. "T-Thank you, Kotori." The blue-haired girl coughed into her hand, trying to hide any further signs of embarrassment. "N-Now, let us go to look for Honoka and Rin. They must have not gone far."

"Un!"

"Those two are unbelievable…" Nico muttered softly, watching as the two second years walked side by side to the park entrance. "Even a blind person could tell out their feelings for each other." Maki glanced at Nico briefly upon hearing her words, along with a look of contemplation.

Nozomi's eyes glinted slyly. "Oh? But doesn't that go the same to Nico-chan too? She wants to be honest with her feelings, but being the stubborn little girl she is, couldn't do so~ Of course, that goes the same to Maki-chan too~"

"N-Nozomi!"

Awed and somehow overwhelmed, the two girls looked at each other, faces beginning to flush a deep scarlet red. Once again, they had both spoken out in perfect unison. Nico frowned and furrowed her brows perplexedly, after seeing a swift glimpse of Nozomi's cunning grin widening. After rocking her brain for a plan of escape from Nozomi's nonstop teasing, Nico decided that it was actually better to flee instead and turned her back on them.

"M-Mou, stop saying those nonsense! I'm going in first, okay!"

Behind, she could hear Maki's panicked voice. "N-Nico-chan!"

"Why are you following me!?"

"W-What - You didn't said that I couldn't follow you! Plus Nico-chan, do you really intend to leave me like that?!"

"I – Oh, just shut up! Let's go in already!" Nico snapped her head away, with her lips curled into a slight pout. The black-haired girl then pushed Maki to a side and walked on, though was never really paying attention where she herself was going.

Maki's usual bland tune was now mixed with a tint of exasperation. "…Where on earth are you going, Nico-chan? The entrance is this way." Nico stopped her tracks abruptly and blushed; she had taken the opposite direction to the park entrance.

"…W-Whatever!" Nico turned hastily and started to walk towards the right path. Maki, who was still standing on her present spot, hurriedly threw her hair aside and started to catch up with her clearly flustered senior.

"Eiyah, those two are just so irresistibly cute together~"

Eli glanced at her best friend with a big anime sweat drop decorating the side of her head, while Hanayo still remained flummoxed at the current situation. "…You are actually having fun teasing them, aren't you, Nozomi?"

"That's not true!" Nozomi gasped, pretending to look hurt and bewildered. "How could you even say that? Eli-chi, you meanie…" Though that was what she said; the crafty grin on Nozomi's face brightened instead as she continued to stare after Nico and Maki, who seemed to be having a playful argument whilst walking.

All the blonde could do next was sigh.

* * *

"So, what do you two want to do first?" Eli asked. She peered up from the amusement park map she'd received from Nico and looked at the other two people before her.

Due to the recent mini unit separation from the time where they were at Maki's vacation house, most of the μ's had split into three groups.

Though Eli reassumed that both Honoka and Umi's groups won't be having any problems getting along, the very own group she was in instead made the blonde suffer a slight headache. Was this what they call by coincidence? Nico and Maki being in the same unit, who were both known for their stubbornness and pride…

But strangely enough, the three of them gradually hit it off with each other. And occasionally, those embarrassing and uncharacteristically sides of Eli's would come out whenever they had activities as a small unit. Earlier, Honoka had given off a suggestion to have fun with their respective units, before grouping up later for some more fun. It was also one of the reasons why Eli had come to the resting area of the park with Nico and Maki.

"Ne, ne, Eli!" Nico's voice was filled with hope and expectation. She inched closer to the blonde, and pointed onto a small section of the amusement park map. "I heard this is pretty popular! Why don't we go try it first?"

Eli smiled at Nico's enthusiasm. There was no denying it; the black-haired girl could be really cute and endearing at times when she was acting like her real self. "Of course, if you want to, Nico. So, what is it - Eh…?" Eli's smile was flipped upside down, as the taunting words that spelled out 'One of the Most Scariest Haunted House: Experience True Hell!' probed her sight.

"The haunted house, huh. Guess it should be worth a shot." Maki replied in a nonchalant manner, her direct agreement unknowingly slapping Eli hard in the face. She completely ignored the look of horror that surfaced onto the blonde's expression and turned to Nico. "But will it really be as scary as they say?"

Nico grinned. "Don't worry, Maki-chan. It's bound to have some scariness in it when the map has the words 'Enter at your own risk!' How could it not be scary?"

The map in Eli's grasp then began to shake, due to the trembling of her own hands. "E-Enter at your own…" she held back a loud, hearable gulp. "R-Risk…?"

"That's right! If the three of us go in together, then even a camouflaged attacker that came out of nowhere couldn't scare us! Nico-Nico-nii~" The beaming smile on Nico's face underwent a 180 degree change afterwards, shifting into a plain old sly smirk. "And if Nico-nii is lucky, then she will be able to get shoots of Eli or Maki-chan's terrified faces! She really should upload them onto the internet too; it'd definitely get a lot of views! Eheheh…"

Maki narrowed her eyes, fully aware of the scheming her black-haired senior was planning. Sighing, the redhead walked towards Nico and knuckled her lightly on the forehead. "I can hear you perfectly, Nico-chan."

"T-The most s-scariest …H-Haunted house…" Eli continued to mumble to the air, barely managing to squeeze out the words through her chattering teeth. Still clutching onto the amusement map with shaky hands, she turned to Nico – in an almost mechanical manner. "N-Ne, Nico …I'm not feeling so well right now, so c-can you and Maki just go?"

"Nonsense, Eli!" Nico exclaimed cheerfully. She grabbed a firm hold of the blonde's wrist and smiled happily up at her. But for Eli, that glowing smile of Nico's only reminded her of the big bad wolf that was going to devour little red riding hood during the girl's visit to her grandmother's house. Her pallid face then paled even more as the other third-year started to drag her towards their planned destination.

"Come on, Eli! We haven't got all day!"

"W-Wait, Nico, I…!"

"You hurry up too, Maki-chan! Or Nico-nii and Eli will leave you!"

"H-Hold up, Nico! Listen to me, will you…!"

_I know how Nico-chan usually is, but after teaming up together with Eli, it seems like she actually has a lot of sides to her that we don't usually see…Although Eli didn't say anything, but it was pretty obvious that she was afraid of the dark, like our last training camp. Could it be that she was actually scared of ghosts too? _

Maki raised a slender eyebrow at the farce before her. Nico, who had a frame way smaller than Eli's, was particularly trying to drag her along the stone pavement, and it also looked like she was succeeding in doing so. While in all this time Eli was being tugged and pulled on, the latter only kept shaking her head vigorously in denial of going to their compromised destination. _What kind of scene am I seeing…_

"Don't just stand there, Maki-chan! We are going to the haunted house already!"

"Nicoooo!"

Being the youngest one of the two, Maki knew she couldn't say much and merely nodded. Besides, this was actually a good chance to see more sides of the usually composed Eli that they didn't knew ever existed. The first-year then raised her brows at the realization of her own thoughts, before breaking into a slightly bitter, though astonishing smile.

_I have been spending far too much time with Nico-chan lately._

**-End of Chapter 1-**

* * *

Note: I have recently taken a real liking to School Idol Festival; it's just so much fun! Plus, cheers! There's a Maki event ongoing now, though I only reached chapter 4 of the whole story, the NicoMaki there sure is strong, lol. Regarding my other fic, **Of Love, Music and Fashion**, I am currently experiencing writer's block so it will take a while for me to update it, I'm sorry orz. And, I have realized that I forgot to put a disclaimer for the chapters of my first fanfic. Dx

**Disclaimer: I don't own Love Live!**

Nico: Who on earth puts the disclaimer right _after_ the story? No one does that!

Kuro: Then I will be first!

Maki: …Smart thinking.

…Haha, this seems pretty popular to write in fics so I couldn't help myself. Well, hope you all enjoyed reading the first chapter of **μ's Day Off**! See you later!


End file.
